deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers
GameboyAdv= Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Friday the 13th vs Halloween! Which of these two invincible killing machines will take the cake?! Interlude Wiz: Slasher movies have been around since horror and movies existed at the same time Boomstick: And these are two of the most iconic characters from slashers. Jason Voorhees, the hockey mask wearing homicidal maniac Wiz: And Michael Myers, the boogeyman with a blade. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Jason Voorhees Wiz: At Camp Crystal Lake there is only one scary story told that is actually true. The tale of Jason Voorhees. Boomstick: The kid was born with a messed up face, got sent to camp, bullied, drowned, then came back to life as this monstrosity. Wiz: Well first his mother started killing people, then when she died Jason started killing. Boomstick: Whatever. He wields a machete, one of the least creative weapons in horror movie history, but certainly iconic and badass. Wiz: He is immortal for unexplained reasons. Well he IS a zombie that's already dead so maybe that's why? No one knows. Boomstick: Don't you ever make me think of Blazblue again. Anyway, he can take loads of punishment. He has been blown to bits, had his eyes clawed out, had huge amounts of his flesh torn out among many other impossible feats. He even won a fight against Freddy Krueger. What as badass. Wiz: Indeed, beating the dream killing Freddy Krueger is easily one of his strongest feats. Freddy also threw him into metal like a rag doll and he survived it. He clearly has some form of regeneration, as when his eyes got clawed out they were back a few moments later Boomstick: Wolverine eat your heart out. Wiz: His weaknesses? He is slow and a hydrophobic. Which makes sense because...well...drowning. Boomstick: Still don't mess with this crazy motherfucker. Who plays hockey. Jason kills someone Michael Myers Wiz: Michael Myers was an ordinary boy. Until he murdered his own sister. Boomstick: We're starting off on a positive note Wiz: During his many years in asylums, he was cursed by the Cult of Thorns and become an embodiment of pure evil. Boomstick: This drove him to murder anyone alive in his family and brutally murder them. Wiz: He is virtually indestructible. At the end of his first film, he was shot several times, fell out of a window, and survived. He has been stabbed multiple times, had a car crashed into him, and being caught in an explosion. Boomstick: His weapon of choice is a butcher knife and he is strong enough to pick up entire human beings and his signature move involves pinning his victim to the wall via knife. Heh heh. Nice. He's also strong enough to shove blunt abject clean through people. Wiz: He will use anything and everything nearby him as a weapon, not just his trusty butcher knife, although we give him the knife to start out because it's his signature weapon. Boomstick: Really his only weakness is that he's incredibly slow. There really isn't much more to talk about with this psychotic son of a bitch Michael murders someone DEATH BATTLE!Category:What-If? Death Battles Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Jason and Michael run into each other in the woods FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LONBe2A3wvM Michael and Jason slowly walk towards each other with their weapons drawn. They begin to fight, matching blow for blow. Jason knocks the knife out of Michael's hand. Michael responds by punching Jason right in the face, knocking him back. He uses this opportunity to grab his knife and make his way towards Jason. They once again fight knife vs machete. Michael actually gets a stab in, but it is ineffective. They both hack and slash at each other, Jason regenerating the tissue soon after loosing it. Eventually, Jason gets his chance to end it. He swings his machete and cleaves Michaels head clean off. He takes the mask off of Michael, looks at his true face(which is hidden from the audience), then throws the mask away and walks off. KO! Results Boomstick: I wonder what the reception will be on that one... Wiz: When do you ever care? Boomstick: When it's anime and my email gets flooded. Wiz: Whatever. Anyway, in order for this fight to work you have to suspend your disbelief for a moment. What I mean by that is, you have to assume one can kill the other eventually. Boomstick: Jason has taken way worse punishment than Michael, and beat Freddy Krueger. Wiz: Michael has never fought an opponent similar to Krueger in ANY respect. Not only that, but Jason's hydrophobia is a specific weakness that could only be applied at certain locations such as if the fight took place at Crystal lake. Boomstick: Even if they were near a body of water, there is a low chance Michael would even KNOW about Jason's weakness. Also Machete>Butcher Knife. Looks like Michael just was way to unlucky. Get it? Because Friday the- Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees |-| Grantango= Michael Myers vs. Jason Voorhees is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by Grantango. Description Halloween vs Friday the 13th! These two have been slasher rival for years! Will Michael Myers stop Jason Voorhees, or will he be unlucky on this night? Interlude Wiz: Murderers strike fear in those that they hunt, especially whenever they wear a mask. Boomstick: And it can get very personal when family is involved, like Michael Myers, the Boogeyman. Wiz: And Jason Voorhees, the terror of Crystal Lake. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And today we will analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rules -This battle will only use the original versions of each character. -The fight will also take into consideration the comics of both franchises that are both canon and associated with their respective franchises. -Both Halloween timelines will be taken into consideration for Michael Myers. -I will be updating the fight as I do more research. -Unlike the previous person's version, this battle will end in a death that does not involve Wiz and Boomstick removing both character's "immunity" from death. Sources Used Halloween: -Halloween Movies (1 through Resurrection) -Halloween (1978 Novelization) -Halloween (Comic) -Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes -Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes -Halloween: Nightdance -Call of Duty: Ghosts Friday the 13th: -Friday the 13th Movies (Part I through Jason X) -Freddy vs. Jason -Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash -Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors -Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale -Mortal Kombat X Michael Myers Boomstick: It was the year 2026. All of South America joined forces to form the Federation and planned to take over the Western Hemisphere. However, a military group called the Ghosts rose up to put a stop to their conquest. One of their biggest battles was in a very scary swamp. However, their battle awoke a man who would slaughter them all, and his name was Michael Myers! Wiz: Oh, come on! Are you really going to use that as an introduction? Boomstick: Yeah. What's wrong with that? Wiz: That isn’t even canon! Boomstick: Are you sure, Wiz? Wiz: Yes, I'm sure. Here is the ACTUAL origin story of Michael Myers. Biography: Full Name: Michael Audrey Myers Nicknames: Boogeyman, The Shape, Evil on Two Legs Birthdate: October 19, 1957 Has two sisters, a niece (4-6 timeline), and a nephew (H20 Timeline) Becomes active on Halloween Wiz: Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957 in Haddonfield, Illinois. Michael Myers lived as an ordinary boy for 6 years until young Michael started receiving strange things. Boomstick: Michael started receiving some strange nightmares and a voice telling him to kill his own family. It all started building up until on Halloween night in 1963, Michael finally murdered his own sister. A young Michael kills his sister, Judith Wiz: Turns out that Michael Myers was possessed by a demon. Depending on what timeline you look at, he was possessed either because of a curse by the Cult of Thorn or....just because. Boomstick: After killing his own sister, Michael was taken to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium where he became a patient of Dr. Samuel Loomis, who described Michael as being the full embodiment of evil. Dr. Loomis: I met this six-year-old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes, the devil’s eyes... I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil. Wiz: While at the Sanitarium, Michael became silent. He injured and killed some his roommates and even killed Dr. Loomis’s fiancée and got away with it. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Years later, on the eve of Halloween in 1978, Michael Myers broke out of the Sanitarium, intending to begin his slaughter of his family once again. Boomstick: When did he learn to drive a car? Wiz: No one knows. His main target was his younger sister, Laurie Strode, who had been adopted as her and Michael’s parents had died in a car crash. However, this has not stopped him from killing other people who would simply cross his path. Boomstick: Michael Myers is an amazing killer. He is able to use any weaponry that is around, but his favorite toy is the kitchen knife, the same weapon he used to kill his older sister. He is also strong enough to hold a human up, strangle a dog, and can even smash through a metal gate. Wiz: He can also crush a human skull, which requires 1,100 pounds of force to crush. And despite being silent, he is actually pretty smart. He is able to lure his victims out and disguises himself as other people even using other people as decoys to escape difficult situations. Boomstick: Michael Myers can even use guns. Now normal people use a gun to shoot people, but Michael Myers STABS people with them! Michael Myers stabs Kelly Meeker with a shotgun Wiz: Regardless of the weird, unorthodox ways he kills his victims, he is still able to use any weapon. Boomstick: Michael also really hates it when you enter his childhood home. One time, a bunch of teenagers were creating a TV show inside the Myer’s house. Michael didn’t like that at all and started to kill all of them one by one. Wiz: Aside from his weapons and dislikes, Michael Myers is very durable. Boomstick: It’s like he has some kind of healing factor. He can take multiple gunshots to the stomach and to the face! He also survived falling off a building, getting electrocuted, getting caught on fire, an exploding church, and received over 10 hits to the head from a metal pipe! Wiz: This would be more than enough to kill a person, but not Michael Myers. Boomstick: Wow! This guy sounds unstoppable! Wiz: While he may be very durable, he isn’t exactly unstoppable. If someone is able to toy with his emotions and convince him that they can break the curse, he will calm down. This was how his niece, Jamie, convinced him to take off his own mask. Boomstick: Huh. Wiz: However, if one goes too far, he can go back into a rage. It’s as if he wants to break the curse but can’t. Boomstick: Michael Myers is also slow, very slow! I mean, his victims can easily escape him! Wiz: He may also have some sort of weakness to fire as the first time he was on fire, he fell into a coma. Now, don’t mishear that. Michael can’t DIE from fire. It’s just that fire simply weakens him, but it doesn’t kill him. Boomstick: Regardless of his drawbacks, Michael is still a dangerous foe that no one should encounter. Laurie Strode: Was it the Boogeyman? Dr. Loomis: As a matter of fact, it was. Jason Voorhees Wiz: In the year 1979, a bunch of Camp Counselors were hanging out around Camp Crystal Lake. Boomstick: They were getting ready for the reopening of the campsite, but all they really wanted to do is have sex. Wiz: However, some psycho was going around, killing everyone at the campsite. Boomstick: Soon, the killer revealed himself, and his name was Jason….’s MOTHER?! Pamela Voorhees: Well, I’m Mrs. Voorhees, a friend of the Christie’s. Boomstick: Are you telling me that Jason Voorhees, that guy in the hockey mask, is the main villain of the whole franchise, AND HE’S NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST MOVIE!? Pamela Voorhees: Kill them, mother! Kill them! Wiz: Technically, he is. He’s just supposed to be dead. Boomstick: What? Biography Full name: Jason Voorhees Born June 13, 1946 Has a sister, niece, great-niece, and a son Born with hydrocephalus Has died and been revived three times (possibly four) Wiz: Jason Voorhees was born in 1946 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Boomstick: Well, technically, yes, but there’s more to the story. You see, while pregnant with Jason, Pamela Voorhees somehow was able to communicate with Jason while he was in the womb. As a result, he, somehow, began to influence Pamela’s actions, like convincing Pamela to kill her abusive husband with an axe. Aww… Jason never got to meet his dad. Reminds me of myself. Wiz: However, the horror didn’t end there. When he was born, the doctors were horrified by what they saw. Jason was born with hydrocephalus and multiple facial defects. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Boomstick: Oh, come one. He doesn’t look that bad… Shows a young Jason’s face Boomstick: … OH MY GOD! Wiz: It was a face that only a mother could love, literally. Boomstick: Anyway, Pamela was offered a job at Camp Crystal Lake as a cook. Because she couldn’t find a babysitter, she had Jason join the rest of the kids at the camp. Wiz: However, the kids constantly bullied because of his looks. They bullied him so much that he fell into the lake and drowned. Boomstick: Where were the counselors, you may ask? Oh, I don’t know, having sex. Does anyone NOT have sex in these movies? Wiz: Distraught over her son’s death, Pamela brought Jason back to life using a book called the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Jason then built a shack in the woods where he would live off the land for several decades. Boomstick: Pamela then killed two counselors the next year to shut the camp down, and she succeeded. Over the years, Pamela would sabotage any chance to reopen the camp, until she finally met her end in 1979 at the hands of Alice Hardy. Shows Alice beheading Pamela Wiz: After apparently seeing his mother’s death, Jason took his mother’s remains and created an altar out of them and then killed his mother’s killer. From that day forward, Jason would kill anyone who walked onto the shores of Crystal Lake… and Manhattan, for some reason. Boomstick: And you better be sure that the first time those trespassers saw that hockey mask, they were terrified at first sight! Wiz: Jason actually originally wore a leather sack. He didn’t wear the hockey mask until the 3rd movie. Boomstick: What… so first, Jason wasn’t the original killer, next he DIDN’T originally wear the hockey mask. What’s next? Jason iconic weapon DIDN’T a machete for first few movies? Wiz: Yes, but it wasn’t used all that often, and it didn’t really become iconic until the fifth movie. Boomstick: Goddammit! Wiz: Speaking of which, Jason can use basically any weapon that is around him other than his machete. While he also doesn’t use guns, he has used a harpoon gun before. Boomstick: Jason is also extremely strong. He has broken through cement and ripped people apart. One time, he uppercutted a guy so hard his head came off! That’s some Johnny Cage shit right there! Wiz: Along with being very strong, he is an expert stalker, hiding in the shadows until the right moment. Boomstick: Completing his horror movie trope list, he is basically unkillable. He can take gunshots, an axe to the head, being chained underwater with a motor cutting his throat, electricity, and toxic sludge! This is mostly because of his healing factor. Wiz: Now this healing factor doesn’t instantly heal Jason’s wounds like Deadpool or Wolverine. It takes some time for his body to heal. For example, in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, Jason’s arm was sawed off by Ash Williams. It didn’t come back so Jason had to use his machete as a makeshift arm. It is also very inconsistent. Sometimes, he can grow back his eyes, while other times they don't. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Jason has faced off against powerful foes, like Tina, a telekinetic girl, Freddy Krueger, and Ash Williams. One time, Jason Voorhees was traveling the Netherrealm when he found its ruler, Liu Kang. Liu Kang offered Jason lead his undead army. Jason declined the offer by strangling Liu Kang with his intestines. Wiz: Again, that isn't even canon! Boomstick: IT'S CANON TO ME WIZ! Wiz: Regardless of canonicity, Jason's win/loss record isn’t that impressive. Jason’s fights with Freddy and Ash had a lot of interference and he lost against Tina. Boomstick: But does that mean that Jason isn’t perfect? Wiz: Yeah... he has the fear of water. Boomstick: Huh?! Freddy Kreuger: Oh. So you are afraid of something after all. Boomstick: Okay, look. I can buy the fact that Jason wasn’t the original killer and that he didn’t always wear a hockey mask, but the fear of water?! He has gone into water without hesitation and took out victims from underwater! How does he fear water?! Wiz: Bad writing, probably. However, that isn't the only weakness that Jason has. Boomstick: Jason is slower than the average human and he is a momma’s boy. Wiz: If someone can accurately impersonate Jason’s mother, they can control what Jason does. In fact, it is Jason’s mother that tells Jason what to do. Boomstick: However, should his body be destroyed to a point where he can’t use it, he can possess other people’s bodies and find the closest living female relative of Jason to inhabit. Wiz: According to Creighton Duke, the only TRUE way to kill Jason is for a member of the Voorhees family to stab Jason with an enchanted knife, or, according to Tommy Jarvis, just be Tommy Jarvis…apparently. Boomstick: But whatever you do, do NOT take a vacation at Crystal Lake. Creighton Duke: Jason Voorhees, the true Jason Voorhees is something you and I haven’t seen before, Mr. Campbell. Death Battle Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! It’s Halloween night at Crystal Lake. Mrs. Myers is at the camp training to be a counselor for the reopening of Camp Crystal Lake so that, hopefully, Michael Myers wouldn’t find her. While inside a lodge along with Jerry and Pete, Mrs. Myers hears a scream coming from upstairs. Next thing Myers knows is that a head of her best friend, Leslie, had fallen into her lap. She looks up and sees Jason Voorhees over the edge of the railing. “Oh my god!” Mrs. Myers exclaimed, trying to process her mind about who this is. “If this isn’t Michael, then who is it?” Not wanting to die, Mrs. Myers and her friends run out of the lodge into the woods. They stop for a bit when Pete says “Shouldn’t we call the police?” He then grabs his cell phone and calls 911. A policeman arrives in his car and is about to walk to the camp. However, a masked man is in the way. “Get out of the way, will yah?! This is serious business!” The masked man just stares at him. “Go on now! Don’t make me arrest you too-“ Michael Myers suddenly grabs the police officer and bangs his face against the hood of the car until he’s dead. Meanwhile, the counselors are waiting for the policeman arrives until Jerry says, “Fuck this! I’m outta here!” “No! Don’t go! We have to stay together!” Pete says. Jerry starts running away. “Should we go after him?” Myers asks. Pete replies, “Yes. We have to stay together.” The two run in the direction of Jerry. What they saw next terrified them. Michael Myers was crushing their friend’s head. After Jerry is killed, Michael looks up at Myers, focusing on his main target. “No, no, no, NO!” exclaims Myers. “I was hoping you wouldn’t come here! Why?!” Pete says, “Come on. Let’s go.” As Matt turns around he is suddenly stabbed in the face by Jason Voorhees. Mrs. Myers screams and runs away, leaving Michael and Jason together. They simply stare at each other not knowing what to do. Pamela’s voice speaks to Jason. “I was hoping you wouldn’t meet him. This man is too evil to be living. Kill him, Jason! Kill him!” Jason, machete in hand, then starts to walk forward towards Michael. Michael, kitchen knife in hand, prepares for the oncoming fight. FIGHT! Jason is about to stab Michael when Michael grabs Jason’s hand and throws Jason to the side. Jason get gets back up and grabs Michael’s hand who was about to grab his throat. Michael then kicks Jason backwards and prepares to stab Jason. Jason also prepares to stab. Both of their weapons impale each other in the stomach. Both slashers stumble back to pull out the other’s respective weapons. When both of them look up, they are surprised that the other isn’t dead. Jason punches Michael in the face while Michael kicks Jason between the legs. However, Jason doesn’t react as he simply looks down then back up at Michael. Jason does a simple uppercut to push Michael back. Michael finds a pitchfork right next to him and rams it into Jason’s stomach and into a tree. Jason struggles as he tries to pull the pitchfork out of the tree. With Jason held back, Michael takes his knife and follows his family member’s trail. Mrs. Myers has hidden herself in a barn. Michael opens up the barn and locks the door. Mrs. Myers starts to cry as Michael starts to walk toward her. Michael lifts up his knife to go for the final kill when there is banging on the barn door. Michael turns around to see that the door is moving back and forth. A hand bursts through the door and removes the lock. Afterwards, Jason kicks open the door ready to kill Michael Myers once and for all. Jason sprints toward Michael with his machete. Michael holds onto Jason trying to hold him back. Mrs. Myers leaves the barn to escape the killers to grab some gasoline. She pours the gasoline all around the barn to burn the place to the ground. Michael pushes Jason into a metal spike and stabs his knife into Jason’s eye. Seeing that this won’t kill Jason, Michael prepares to crush Jason’s head. Jason then grabs Michael’s arms and rips them off. Michael stumbles back while Jason gets off the spike and pulls out the knife. Jason grabs his machete and picks up Michael. As the barn continues to burn, the two slashers look each other dead in the eyes, then Jason decapitates Michael. Jason pulls the mask off of Michael (hidden from the camera) to see his real face. Jason then looks up as the barn collapses on him and Michael’s body. After the smoke clears, Jason’s hand punches its way out of the rubble. KO! Jason is at his mom’s alter with a new head, Michael’s head, on it along with Pamela’s head and Alice’s head. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, that’s one slasher to remove from my “Who to look out for” list. Wiz: Both Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees are strong, terrifying killers that are almost invincible; key word is “almost.” Boomstick: Neither Michael nor Jason could come up with any emotion to trigger the other’s emotional weaknesses and neither of them could use their human slaughter skills on the other as neither of them are normal humans. Both of them can also take a lot of punishment. So, the question was “Can Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees kill the other?” Wiz: While Jason has died before, this was because Tommy Jarvis for some reason has some unique power to kill Jason, which is why Jason as a “human” has taken an axe to the head and survived. The only other way to kill Jason at this point is for a Voorhees to stab Jason with an enchanted knife. Boomstick: Since Michael Myers is neither of the Voorhees bloodline, nor is he Tommy Jarvis, Michael could not kill Jason. So, could Jason kill Michael? Wiz: Yes, surprisingly. The Halloween franchise is separated into two timelines: The 4-6 timeline; consisting of Halloween 1, 2, and 4-6; and the H20 timeline, consisting of Halloween 1, 2, H20, and Resurrection. In the comic Halloween III: The Devil’s Eyes, which takes place in the 4-6 timeline, has a sequence of events that are almost exactly like Halloween H20. However, in this timeline, Laurie Strode did not kill a paramedic in a Michael Myers suit but the actual Michael Myers. As such, decapitation CAN kill Michael Myers. Boomstick: And if you’re not convinced that Michael can also die in the H20 timeline, check this out. In an alternate ending to Halloween: Resurrection, Michael is about to kill Busta Rhymes when Sarah Moyer took an axe and implanted into Michael Myers, killing him once and for all. Wiz: Sure, it’s an alternate ending, but it is an ending to a canon source. Boomstick: Even if we removed invulnerability from both combatants, Jason still beats Michael in every category. Both Michael and Jason are slow, however, while Michael can only fast walk, Jason can at least fast walk or possibly sprint. Michael also struggles rip humans apart while Jason has removed limbs and ripped people apart without any effort. Wiz: Jason also is more experienced than Michael. Regardless of his win/loss record, he has fought more powerful beings such as Tina, Freddy Krueger, and Ash Williams. Boomstick: Michael Myers has NEVER faced anyone like those people. Wiz: And even if Michael was somehow able to destroy Jason’s body, Jason’s soul would just possess Michael and take him to the closest female relative of Jason where Jason would transfer bodies and Michael would just melt away. That’s just what happens to the original host’s body. Boomstick: I adMYER Michael’s awesomeness, but it was good KNIFE for Michael. Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees. |-| Necromercer= Category:GameboyAdv Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Necromercer